


In the Pines

by TritoneHorror



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Fandom
Genre: Just some writing practice, M/M, No real context or plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TritoneHorror/pseuds/TritoneHorror
Summary: “Indrid somehow getting stuck up a tree in the forest and Duck has to get him down”





	In the Pines

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some writing practice and wanted to do a very short fic without the hassle of plot. So naturally I asked the discord server for some prompts to motivate me! This was the prompt and end result! :)  
> (Thanks again, Fig!!)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Indrid regrets not having his sketchbook handy to capture this moment; the view of the Monongahela Forest is breathtaking from such a height. The morning sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and in the distance Kepler was slowly beginning to wake up. There was beauty to be found in the quiet stillness before dawn and Indrid was fond of that beauty. But he misses the warmth of his Winnebago and the cold easily distracts him from being able fully appreciate his surroundings. He lets out a sigh and watches the visible fog of his breath dissipate.

Not much longer now. Or at least Indrid hoped that was the case, it was hard to tell nowadays; the future had never been written in stone but it had seemed even more unpredictable as of late.

There's a quiet rustling of dead leaves and Indrid leans a little further to get a better look at the ground below. He sees a lone figure trudging along the worn mountain trail. Even without his powers of clairvoyance Indrid would be able to recognize the shape as park ranger, Duck Newton. Indrid waits till Duck is within a reasonable distance before calling out to him at a comfortable volume.

“Good morning!”

To his credit, Duck doesn't jump at the sudden noise, instead he is nonplussed before he looks up and meets Indrid's gaze.

“Indrid? Forgive me if I sound rude here, bud, but _what the fuck?!”_ Bewilderment clear in Duck's voice. “How'd ya even get up there?”

Indrid cocks a brow at him and answers his question with a question.

“How do you think I got up here?”

“Y'know what? It's not important. What are you still doing up there?”

“I was waiting to see you, of course.”

Indrid smiles as Duck fidgets nervously at his response.

“Okay. Now what?”

Indrid is quiet for a moment, as if he is considering the question, and then he leans over further and calmly answers, “Catch.”

Duck is quick to react and braces himself to catch Indrid, who is now mid-air falling towards him. And Duck is successful, but the momentum of the fall knocks them both to the ground. For a second, neither move - both too focused on the closeness of the other. Duck clears his throat before speaking and Indrid starts chuckling before he can finish.

“Now, you _had_ to have seen this one coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Writing can be fun and I hope I was able to bring some happiness by sharing what I've got! :)  
> Oh! You can find me on tumblr @ Duckwellfucknewton.tumblr.com


End file.
